Good to You
by KnightSpark
Summary: Cardin has to serve detention for what happened in 'Forever Fall', and finds a piano and plays it. When he starts singing, he finds someone else singing with him...


Hello there. I just wanted to make a quick romantic song-fic featuring Velvet (aww) and Cardin (boo). Now in case you don't know, the song is by Marianas Trench and Jessica Lee. Put your comments in if you enjoy it. But know this: if you don't like it, then don't read it.

* * *

Cardin Winchester was in a bad mood. Scratch that, he was absolutely ticked off. After Ozpin got word of what happened in the Forever Fall forest, and what he did to Jaune earlier, he was in a whole lot of trouble. Suprisingly, even though he forged documents to get into Beacon, Jaune was completely off the hook. Cardin, however, was not so fortunate. He along with his team had to serve three weeks of detention for endangering other students and blackmail. He wasn't allowed to partake on any missions, and had double homework. Even worse, if him, or anyone of his teammates bother Velvet Scarlatina again, they'll be expelled. Right now, Cardin was walking in the hallway, trying to find something to do. But while he was in thought, he wasn't aware that he walked into a room. It was very spacious and had dim lighting. In the middle of the room there was a piano. Cardin used to play the instrument when he was younger, but it didn't interest him. But he decided to play it again for old times sake. He started playing a song he heard long ago, and began to sing along with the melody.

Everyone's around, no words are coming now  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?  
And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up  
And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it

And now I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me,  
And I'd be so good to you  
I would

He realized that someone was singing alongside him. He looked up to find none other than Velvet leaning against the piano. It didn't look like she noticed him, so he continued playing, with Velvet singing next.

Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines  
Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want  
And I still have your letter, just got caught between  
Someone I just invented, and who I really am  
and who I've become

Then they started singing together again.

And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh, oh  
I would

And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you

I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be so good to you  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be so good to you.

After they've finished singing, Velvet turned around to see Cardin behind her. She started to run, but Cardin stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What do you want now?" she whined, with her eyes starting to tear up. Cardin just sighed. "Look, I'm not going to bother you, 'cause if I did, I'll be out of here." he said with content. Velvet stopped shaking after that. "I just can't believe I was pulling the ears of someone with the voice of an angel. Boy, do I feel like an idiot." he muttered, sitting down on the bench. After a few seconds have passed, Velvet sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I forgive you," she said smiling. This made Cardin blush furiously. But then, she got up and looked him in the eye. "On one condition." she added. Cardin was dumbfounded by this sudden change of persona. "What is it?" he asked with slight hesitation.

"You go on a date with me to the music store," she said smiling. Now Cardin's whole face turned bright red after the one girl that he and his team has been harrassing asked him on a date. Without any alternate options, Cardin agreed to go to the music store with her.

* * *

Team RWBY was walking in the commercial district of Vale, enjoying the day off. They walked past the music store, when Ruby noticed something completely unexpected.

"Uh, Weiss, Blake, Yang? You're gonna want to see this," she called out to her teammates. They looked at each other, shrugged and went back to where Ruby was and saw what she was seeing. Needless to say, their reactions were priceless. Weiss's eyes were wide open, Blake's cat ears were twitching like crazy and Yang just stood there with her mouth wide open. They saw Cardin and Velvet together in the store listening to music they enjoyed each other's company too.

"What the hell is that?" Yang said, without changing her expression.

"Maybe he lost a bet and has to spend the week with her," Blake implied.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Weiss huffed. "He's problably going to break her heart by meeting up with another-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up Weiss, it's starting to get good," Yang interrupted. They saw the two kiss each other sweetly on the lips. All of their hearts started to flutter. "Aww..." Ruby and Yang said with content faces. Hell, even Blake smiled at the happy couple. Weiss was still not convinced this was for real.

"Fine, believe what you want. I'll take my business elsewhere," she said and left with a slight huff. The girls watched as she stormed off.

"What's her problem?" Yang asked with her arms crossed.

"Oh, don't mind her, she just jealous," Blake answered with a smirk. Ruby couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Pretty soon, Blake and Yang laughed along with her.

"I AM NOT!" Weiss screamed from across the street. This made the girls stopped laughing as their teammate walked behind a building.

After she got out of range of her team, she leaned on a wall and sighed deeply.

"If those two can get together, what chance do I have?"

* * *

So? How is it? Place in your comments in the section and have a good day.


End file.
